Brain
The brain is the center of the nervous system of the human body and directs all the body's actions in most animals. It is also the favorite food of the zombies. In Versus Mode, they are the zombie equivalent of sun. History ''Plants vs. Zombies In ''Plants vs. Zombies, the zombies eat brains, which is why the player's house is being invaded. They also appear in the mini-game Zombiquarium, where they are used to feed Snorkel Zombies so they don't die, the I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels where the player plants zombies who must eat the brains at the end of every lane, and as the Zombie equivalent of sun in Versus Mode. A brain is also featured in the song Zombies on Your Lawn, and is used as a pointer for the lyrics. In parts of the game, some zombies can be seen showing brains on pieces of their clothing or equipment. For example, the Zombie Bobsled Team has a brain picture on the front of the bobsled and the words "Brains or Bust" written on the side, the Dolphin Rider Zombie's speedo-type outfit has a picture of a brain on it, the Snorkel Zombie has a shirt with the legend "I ♥ Brains," and the Flag Zombie carries a red flag with a picture of a brain on it, while the Chinese Zombies in the bottom of the Achievements page has a take out box with brains on the side. Additionally, a game over message in green slime saying "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" will appear along with a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" if the zombies get inside the player's house. Versus Mode The brains are given a vital role in the Xbox Live Arcade and DS versions as the Zombie's equivalent of sun. They are used to create zombies to attack the opponent's lawn and try to eat their brains. Much like sun, brains will fall from the sky anywhere in the three lanes controlled by the player who is playing as zombies, and will be produced from Zombie Gravestone at the same rate that Sunflowers produce sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Brainball Brains serve a very big purpose in Brain Ball. They are used as the scoring system. Players must hide brains in their buildings and get brains from other people's buildings. To do that, they must send zombies and win the attack. Brains do not count for the score if they are not stored in buildings. If the player attacks another player's town and gets brains, then the Brains will automatically be placed in the Player's House building. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Brains don't really have any usage in this game, unlike its predecessor. Like other games, when the zombies enter your house it says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!", and an image of a brain on a plate which a bite taken out of it is shown. If you tap the brain, it will squiggle around. The same brain also appears at the bottom of the credits. Brain Costs Gallery Credits BigBrain.jpg|A brain Brain Vs. Mode.png|Brain in Versus Mode Plants VS Zombies Game Over Screen 1.jpg|"THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" message in ''Plants vs. Zombies PvZ2 eat brains.PNG|"THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" message in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time waggawoo.jpg|Zombies ate your brains gameover screen in a fog level Trivia *Dr. Zomboss already has his own brain, though the zombies don't seem to get attracted to it which is probably because the zombies are unintelligent, he told them not to eat it, they tried eating it already and hated it, or because he may have hypnotized the zombies to eat humans' brains. **Although it's also possible the zombies feared Dr. Zomboss' Zombot. *In Zombiquarium, one brain costs five sun. This is odd because in Vs. Mode, one gives five times the amount of power one costs. Of course, these are in two completely unrelated game modes and maybe a brain costs 5 sun and it gives 25 sun. *The brains in the game are pink, however, in real life, they are gray (this is very common in games). *Several zombies use pictures of brains on items they use or carry, like the Zombie Bobsled Team, which has a brain on their bobsled. *The clouds in the HD version of Plants vs. Zombies iPad in the roof level are shaped like brains. *If you touch the picture of the brain in PvZ2 after losing, it will make a "squish" sound. Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time